The Choices We Make
by Lydia Blue
Summary: REPOST! Every student who has come to Hogwarts gets sorted by the Sorting Hat. One student however was able to choose the house he went in. Now everyone finds out. I am really bad at summaries. please RR
1. The Choices We Make

Chapter 1: The truth came out

It is a beautiful, sunny Tuesday, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sitting outside by the Quidditch pitch, during their free period, just enjoying the sun. . Ron and Harry have been discussing Quidditch for the last thirty minutes and it is starting to get on Hermione's nerves.

"Will you guys stop talking about Quidditch for five minutes and just enjoy the day? I mean really, all you ever do is talk about Quidditch, surely, your lives are not so boring that all you have to talk about is some dumb game," Hermione says as she lies down to look at the sky. "Have you guys ever played that game where you have to guess what the clouds look like?"

Harry and Ron just stare at her; first, she's yelling at them than asks if they wanted to play a game. They both think at the same time, _What a strange girl._

"No. Why?" Ron says.

"I was just wondering because," she points to the sky, "that one looks like an elephant smoking."

She starts giggling, and her laughter is contagious because Ron and Harry start laughing as well. Barely able to breathe, Hermione looks at her watch and gaspsbecause they only have fifteen minutes to get to Potions class.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks.

"We're going to be late for Potions. Let's go," Hermione says.

"We're comin' 'Mione," Ron says

They run into Potions class and take their seats minutes before Snape storms into the room.

"Today, you will be brewing the Durus Voluntas Potion. Does anyone, besides Miss Granger, know what this potion is used for?" Snape sneers "No, what a surprise. Well, it will cause you to have a stronger will to want to do something, which means Mr. Potter, that you will regretfully not be taking this potion yourself."

The Slytherins snicker at this, but get to work on their potions because Snape has started to glare at them. After all the students have their ingredients, the class quiets down a lot but little snippets of conversations can still be heard.

Hermione is trying to help Pansy so that she does not add the wrong thing, but all Pansy does is glare and say, "If you're so smart why don't you do the whole thing by yourself?"

Hermione looks at her with disdain. "Fine, I will. But you will stir or I will make you do the potion by yourself."

Most of the other partners are getting along, except for Ron, working with Millicent Bulstrode, who is as dumb as a post. As he adds the lacewings, the potion turns orange when it is supposed to turn light red, almost pink.

"What did we do wrong; did you add lacewings instead of bat wings?" Millicent inquires.

Ron starts to turn red. "Why didn't you tell me that I had picked up the wrong ingredient?"

"Because you told me not to talk to you, just to sit here, and cut up the ingredients in the right proportions." Millicent sneers.

Harry is having his own problems with his potion: it has turned the right color but his partner is starting to get on his nerves.

"Aren't you done skinning that, yet?" Draco Malfoy asks.

"Does it look like I am?" Harry says sarcastically.

"Well, we need to add it in about two minutes, if that's not too much trouble for the Boy Who Should Have Died."

Harry slides the skins over to Malfoy, who puts them in the cauldron. Now all they haveto do is wait five minutes while it simmers.

When the five minutes are just about up, Snape starts walking around to inspect them. As he is looking over the people in the front row, Draco signals to Crabbe and Goyle, who are working with Neville and Seamus respectively, and they drop a yellow substance into their own cauldrons. Harry sees the whole exchange and is getting ready to yell at Malfoy when the cauldrons explode all over Harry who is sitting close enough to have the potion completely cover him.

Harry is so mad that he starts to scream at Malfoy. "**Now I'm glad that I chose to go into Gryffindor house instead of Slytherin because you guys are all a bunch of assholes**!"

Snape storms over to Harry "You will explain that statement right now, Mr. Potter"

"You want to know, fine," Harry says callously

FLASHBACK

At the Sorting ceremony, McGonagall called "Potter, Harry." Whispers went through the Great Hall as Harry walkeduptothe stool nervously glancing around at everyone else. Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head and it started to talk to him.

_You are meant for such greatness and have such power in you. However, I cannot choose where to put you. You are equally suited for two of our fine houses_: _you have the bravery for Gryffindor but you also have the cleverness of Slytherin. You would do well in either house but I leave the decision up to you. The choice is yours, Young Harry, Gryffindor, or Slytherin._

Harry had never been able to pick where he went before. He usually just went wherever the Dursleys told him to go. He figured this was a big decision so he thought a while about where he wanted to go. After remembering everything he had learned today about Slytherin from Ron and Hagrid he really didn't want to go there, but he knew next to nothing about Gryffindor.

_Harry listen to your heart, do not go by what people tell you; go by the way others have acted toward you. _

"I want Gryffindor."

_If you are sure, _GRYFFINDOR!

Harry looked at Headmaster Dumbledore when he got to Gryffindor table and Dumbledore smiled. Harry knew he had made the right decision.

END FLASHBACK

"So, my house wasn't good enough for the Great Harry Potter" Snape sneers

"No, it was not good enough for me," Harry says arrogantly.

Everyone in the class, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, stare at Harry as if he has grown a second head. Whispers run throughout the class; everyone is trying to figure out what punishment Harry is going to get.

"Potter, you are lucky my curiosity has gotten the better of me or you would be living in detention. Now, tell me the real reason that you decided Slytherin was not good enough for you. And you will tell me, right now," Snape says sternly.

Harry points at Malfoy, "If want to know, ask Malfoy. He's the reason that I chose Gryffindor over Slytherin."

Draco's mouth falls open in shock and he starts opening and closing it like he wants to say something but just cannot decide what.

The bell signaling the end of class rings before Draco can do anything. Harry grabs his bag, which has all his stuff in it already except for his potions book, but he just picks that up and carries it with him as he runs from the classroom and all the questions everyone is sure to have for him.

Draco screams, "POTTER!"

end chapter one


	2. Unexpexted Revelation

Thanks to everybody who reviewed the first time this was posted. Your suggestions really helped.

I would like to thank my beta RurouniHime who helped me with my abysmal grammar.

Chapter 2: Unexpected revelation

Everyone just stares after Harry with his or her mouth hanging open in shock. After a few seconds, Ron and Hermione sprint after Harry to make sure he does not do anything stupid, like try to leave the castle grounds. It takes the rest of the class several minutes to get over the shock of Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding, world almost having gone into Slytherin.

"Would you like another lesson?" Snape says to the class.

This gets everybody moving because nobody wants to be in Snape's presence longer than necessary.

"Draco," Snape calls.

"Yes, Professor"

"You will remain behind. I need to speak with you."

As the class begins to file out everyone talks about what had happened. When the last person leaves the room, Draco begins to fidget, waiting for Snape to yell at him. Draco knows that Snape is about to lose his temper because of what Harry had said about it being Draco's fault. Snape tried to let everyone think that he hates Harry but he really does not he is playing a part that he has to keep up so that no one finds out the truth.

"Now, would you care to explain to me why you felt the need as a first year to stop Harry Potter from wanting to be in Slytherin? You do realize that if he was in this house it might have put a stop to the saying that there was not a witch or wizard who had turned bad who was not in Slytherin. If he was in Slytherin maybe, he could have built his power up more in one of our extra defense practices that we have "Snape said.

"I really don't remember exactly what I did to him," Draco said desperately.

Snape slams his hands onto his desk, causing Draco to jump.

"Tell me what you remember, Draco." Snape

"Um . . . I uh . . . oh yeah, I remember now. On the train coming to Hogwarts as a first year, I overheard that Harry Potter was on the train and I had to meet him, just to see what the Boy Who Lived was like. Therefore, I grabbed Crabbe and Goyle and went to look for Harry. I went into his compartment and said something like 'so it's true Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts'. I introduced myself to him and the Weasel snorts as if my name is funny. So I insult him somehow, I can't remember exactly, and then I stick my hand out to Harry and ask him to be my friend."

At this Snape raises his eyebrow in question. Which causes Draco to analyzing his fingernails at the look in Snape's eyes, but Draco finishes his story.

"Not in those exact words. However, he refused me, so I took my anger out on him and insulted him and his parents, and ever since, Harry and I have been enemies." Draco said the last line so sadly that it scared Snape a little. Draco had really wanted to be friends with Harry, but when Harry refused him, it hurt.

"So you let your anger get the best of you and managed to sway the Boy Who Lived from wanted to be in Slytherin. You are a disgrace to the Slytherin name, we are supposed to be cunning to get what we want, but you managed to make the most powerful wizard since Grindewald not want to be in Slytherin, his father's house."

Draco's chin falls to his chest in astonishment at Snape's last sentence.

"His father was not in Slytherin, James Potter was in Gryffindor."

"I never said anything about James Potter. You are dismissed Draco." Snape says as he puts his head n his hands thinking _what have I done no one was supposed to know._

Draco walks out of the room in a daze. _James Potter was not Harry's father, but then who is?_

End Chapter 2

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to update because I had not in awhile. The updates will be far apart because I just started college and midterms are soon.

Who do you think is Harry's father? Take a guess I might even tell you if you are right.


	3. A Friend in Need

Chapter 3: The Friend in Need

After leaving Potions, Ron and Hermione went looking for Harry. They check the Gryffindor common rooms and dorms first, so they can drop their books off at the same time. As they climbed out of the portrait, they went left towards the Astronomy Tower because Ron was guiding Hermione.

"Where do you think he would go?" Hermione asks.

"Well, he's running away from a secret that he kept from us, so he wouldn't go to the Quidditch pitch because that would be the first place we would look and he knows this. I think he went to the Astronomy Tower because up there he knows that no one would be around because the Astronomy Tower is only occupied at night." Ron says.

"How did you manage to figure that out and sound like me while explaining it at the same time?"

"Well, it was only logical because Harry likes to go places where he can overlook the grounds" Hermione started to glare at Ron because she knew he was not telling the truth. "Alright, I looked at the Marauder's Map when I was in the dorm. Why else do you think I steered you up all of them stairs to reach the Astronomy Tower."

"Clever, Ron. Very Clever." Hermione says.

Ron and Hermione crept into the room hoping to catch Harry off guard so he would answer their questions instead of avoiding them as he always does. Harry likes fresh air both Hermione and Ron know that so when they see Harry sitting in the corner with his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. They knew something serious was bothering Harry and let the accusations slip from their minds.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione says.

"I will be. But are you guys ever going to want to be my friends again now that you found out that I could have been a Slytherin?" Harry asks tearfully.

"How can you ask that?" Ron says angrily.

"Because I know how much you guys hate Slytherins and I almost was one."

"Harry, listen to me, we will never stop being your friends no matter what. Just because you could have gone into Slytherin house does not matter because it is just a house. I mean being in Slytherin would not have changed who you are and we will be your friends until you stop wanting us to be. Being a Slytherin would not make us like you any les because it is who you are that made us want to be you friends, not what house you are in." Hermione says.

"Do you really mean that?" Harry says as a few tears escaped down his cheeks.

"Yes, with all my heart." Hermione says as she sits down next to Harry and pulls him into a hug. Eventually this caused the floodgates to open because Harry started crying and it did not seem like he was ever going to stop.

All three of them stayed in the Astronomy tower practically the whole night. Soon after Harry fell asleep on Hermione lap and Ron conjured some blankets to keep them warm. Professor McGonagall came up to check therooms and found them together, but before she could yell at them, Hermione threw a silencing charm at her. Ron looked at Hermione in alarm because she had just hexed a teacher. Hermione mouthed 'Explain what happened' and pointed at McGonagall who was getting very angry. After Ron leaves the room with McGonagall to explain the situation, Harry wakes up.

"No, it can't be true." Harry says horrified.

"What, Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Um . . . I don't know if you want to know."

"Harry, do you remember what I said earlier? Nothing will stop me from being your friend."

"What if I told you that Tom Riddle had a daughter?"

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Dumbledore lied. My mother was not a muggle born. Her name was Lilith Riddle but everyone called her Lily. My father was not James Potter. Dumbledore found out the Tom had a child and did not want another Dark Wizard or Witch in her case to be allowed to live. So when my mother was five he managed to kidnap her from Tom and give her to a Muggle family after Dumbledore had obliviated her."

"Harry, how do you know all this?"

"I just had a vision. Voldemort wanted me to see it; he was holding a picture of him with a girl who was aboutfour years old with red hair and green eyes. She was my mother. He told me he was my grandfather."

"Oh My God!" Hermione exclaims.

Ron walks in the room. He sees Hermione horrified expression and Harry looking disgusted.

"Ok. What did I miss?" he asks.

End Chapter 3

Sorry about the shortness of the chapters but that is the only way I can get them out in a timely manner.

Review please.


End file.
